Truth or Dare
by TeresianLion
Summary: Hetalia truth or dare with Gilbert, Ludwig, Feliciana, and Marisol! rated M for a reason -wink wink, nudge nudge- it's really funny too! this is one of my first fics and kinda sucks, so please no bad reviews! also, in here they go by their nation names (Prussia, Germany, Sicily, and Sardinia)
1. Round 1

Yes, is truth or dare! featuring gil (prussia), luddy (germany), feli (sicily) and mari (sardinia)! fyi, marisol HATES ludwig like lovino. i told you their personalities were the same! also, feli and mari and sisters. gilbert + marisol and ludwig +feliciana and so on...you get what the relations are. btw, im going to stop mentioning things like this because im sure that most of you are getting it all by now. also, in this fic no one is dating. just crushes here and there...if ya know what i mean :D story -

"Hey West!" Prussia yelled. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

Germany turned his head away from his work on the computer screen and looked at his brother, whom was sprawled out on the floor behind him. "What?"

"Come on!" He whined. "I'm so bored..."

"Prussia I am afraid to play such games with you."

He turned and looked to see Sardinia leaning against the wall. Prussia jumped up and said, "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!"

"She's been here the whole time, silly!"

Germany immediately turned. "S-

sicily!"

She smiled. "Hi Germany!" He blushed some.

"So about that truth or dare game," Prussia started after collecting himself.

"Not gonna happen," Sardinia said flatly.

Sicily grabbed her sister's sleeve and pleaded to her, "Aww! Please sis? Can we? Please? It'll be fun!"

Sardinia looked at her sister and thought for a moment. She knew that Truth or Dare with that German bastard and his brother was the worst idea in the world, but she didn't like to see her sister disappointed. She sighed.

"Alright."

"Kesesesese~" a certain Prussian snickered.

"But only for you sis," Sardinia added quickly.

"Great; everyone gather round!" Prussia sat criss-cross on the ground and motioned for the others to do the same. Germany sat next to Prussia and Sicily sat next to him. Sardinia was in between Sicily and Prussia.

Prussia clapped his hand together. "Okay! West, truth or dare?" Sardinia was creeped out by the way that he emphasized the word "dare".

Germany was freaked out too. "Uh...truth."

"What is the strangest wet dream you've ever had?"

Germany's face was shock. That's all there is to it: complete shock as if he had just found out that his son was gay. So he was pretty shocked.

"Uh..."

"Well?" Prussia pressed. When Germany didn't answer, Prussia told him, "You can whisper it in my ear."

"Okay." Germany leaned over, his face red, and whispered his dirty little secret into his elder brother's ear. All the while a smile was forming on Prussia's face.

"Well then!" He said once Germany had finished. "That was sort of expected. But still, she's so innocent! I can't believe that-"

"Let's move on, shall we?" Sardinia said, sensing where the conversation was headed.

"Alright Sardinia," he turned to her, "since you're so eager, how about you go next? Truth or dare?"

"Pfft. Truth."

"Do you think I'm sexy?"

"...I'm not sure if I should answer that or not."

"Kesesesese~ You have to!"

Sardinia crossed her arms. "And if I refuse?"

Prussia crossed his arms too. "Then I shall stay at your house for a week whether I'm welcome or not, and for the entire time, I'm never going to wear a single article of clothing."

"Shit..." Knowing Prussia, nothing would be able to keep him out or away.

"So? Is the awesome me sexy?"

"...sure," she mumbled.

Prussia cupped his hand around his ear. "What was that?"

"Yeah," she said a little bit louder.

"I can't hear you!"

"Yes."

"Hm?"

"Yes, okay?!" Sardinia practically shouted. "You're extremely sexy!" She immediately covered her mouth, her eyes were wide. "You didn't hear that..."

"Kesesesese~ But I did! Haha, I knew no one could resist the awesome me!" He put his face right in front of hers. "Not even you, Sardinia," he whispered seductively. Her face was bright red.

When the weird Prussian pulled away from Sardinia, Sicily said excitedly, "My turn, my turn!"

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" She smiled. "Let's make this interesting!"

"And interesting it shall be! Stick your hand down Germany's pants for 30 seconds and see what happens."

"Um...what?!" Germany and Sardinia said together. "You can't be serious!"

"Sicily, don't do it," Sardinia pleaded her sister.

Sicily looked at her. "But...it's a dare...and if I don't then Prussia will walk around our house for a week naked."

Sardinia waved her hand a little. "He was just messing with us."

"No I wasn't!" Prussia says.

They all ignored him. "What's the worst than can happen?" Sicily said with a smile.

'Damn,' Germany thought, 'the way she smiles about this...I'm getting hard already...'

"Should I answer that?"

"Sardinia, I'm going through this and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

'Shit,' thought Germany.

Sicily scooted over a little bit more and undid his pants so she could slip her small hand in.

'Shit shit shit,' Germany frantically said to himself.

"Oh mein Gott, she's actually gonna do it!" Prussia said excitedly.

"Hey, I'm not going inside his boxers!" Sicily said. "Though I want too..." she mumbled.

Sicily slid her hand down in Germany's pants and gently placed her small delicate fingers on Germany's strong and well-built body. He closed his eyes and let out a breath he hasn't realized he had been holding.

"Ooh...it's big...is it supposed to be this hard? Or sticky?"

Sardinia's eyes were that of a demon. She was about ready to punch someone in the face. Hard. Prussia was trying so hard to hold back a laugh, partly because of Sardinia's reaction and partly because of the general situation.

"It just means he's happy," Prussia managed to say. Sardinia only got more pissed.

"You must be really happy, huh Germany?"

"Yes," Germany said plainly, avoiding eye contact. If he looked now and saw her cute face and her hand down his pants, he would surely cum.

"I DO BELIEVE IT'S BEEN 30 SECONDS!" Sardinia blurted out.

"Okay sis, no need to get upset." She gently slid her hand out if Germany's pants and looked at her hand, then put it in Prussia's face. "What's this? It's all clear and stuff."

Prussia smiled. "Pre-cum," he mumbled, pushing her fingers out of his face.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Prussia," Sardinia started, trying extremely hard to keep her cool. "Truth? Or dare?" The way she said dare was almost demonic.

"Ha! Dare."

"In return for what you made poor Sicily do, now you must feel someone up for 30 seconds." She emphasized the word "you".

Prussia gave her a bored "really?" look but didn't say anything except "Alright." He turned towards Sardinia and grabbed her breasts. He started to massage them, and when Sardinia tried to push him away, he said, "Ah ah ah. It's a dare. I have to." He continued to massage and squeeze them, addicted to the look of pure vulnerability and submissiveness on Sardinia's blushing face.

"Brüder," Germany said. Prussia didn't acknowledge him.

"Brüder," he said a bit louder. Again, Prussia didn't acknowledge him.

Germany cleared his throat. "Brüder! You can stop now!"

Prussia turned his head. "Huh? Oh, right, right." He stopped rubbing her breasts and said, "Damn, they're bigger than I thought! What are they? C? D? I'm going with D."

"Sh-shut up..." she said, her face still red and vulnerable.


	2. Round 2

^_^; i apologize for the shortness... story -

"Anyways, back to you, West!" Prussia continued, turning to his brother. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Still playing it safe, I see. Your truth is: how big are your testicles?"

"Uh..." Germany had the same face as before.

Prussia sighed. "You can't keep doing this every time it's your turn." He stood up. "I'll be right back."

"No no no! Don't get naked!" Sardinia said quickly.

"Come on, Sardinia!" Prussia called to her from the other room. "I know you want to see the sexy me naked!" She blushed.

"And either way," he walked back in, "that's not what I'm doing. Here," he placed two six packs of very intoxicating German beer in front of them, "drink, West."

Germany wasn't sure if he should, but he couldn't resist his love for beer. He lost all will power and grabbed a bottle and chugged half of it.

"Gott, calm down!" Prussia said. He tossed Sardinia and Sicily each a bottle. "Want some?"

"Sure," Sardinia said. "Now I won't be able to remember this."

"If you're drinking it sis, then I'll drink some too!" Sicily said with a smile.

After they all (except Prussia; he wanted to remember every second of this train wreck to get a good laugh and to blackmail them later) drank their fair share of beer, Prussia soberly asked Germany, "So how big are your testicles?"

Germany smiled, also drunk. "Huge, Brüder...huge!" He raised his hands, one of which had a half empty beer in it, and held them up about a foot apart.

"And that's limp?"

"Yesss."

"Wow. Okay, Sardinia, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" She held her arms up.

"Alright. Um...uh...oh! Touch tongues with a player of your choice!"

Sardinia didn't hesitate one bit and crawled on top of Prussia on, all fours, and said seductively, "I choose you." She placed her mouth into his and shoved her tongue inside, feeling all around on the sides, roof, and bottom until finding his tongue. They touched and danced with each other. At the sensation, Sardinia let out the smallest moan. After the sloppy kiss, she pulled away and sat back down.

Prussia laid there for a second on his elbows, dazed. He blinked and pulled himself together, glad he was sober so he could remember this. "Sicily, truth or dare?"

"Hm...dare!" She also threw her hands up.

"Kesesesese~ Take off your bra and give it to West!"

"Okay!" She said happily.

"Wait...wha...?!" Drunk Sardinia asked frantically.

"Shh..." Prussia put his finger on her soft lips. "Don't argue with my awesome ways."

Sardinia was drunk and confused, so she sat there as one of her nightmares played out.

Sicily stuck her hand under the back of her shirt and unhooked her bra. She pulled each strap over an arm and slid her bra out from under shirt. She threw her pink bra in Germany's face.

Germany smiled and blushed. "Ja, ja! C-cup!" He took another huge gulp of beer.

"Y-you can has that...f-for the rest of the game," she said completely drunk. She turned to Prussia. "Truth? ...or dare?"

"Let's go with truth."

"Hm...uh...oh! What do you call your penis?"

"Ha, that's an easy one! Gilbert Jr!"

Everyone except Prussia had a "wtf" face on. Prussia was just sitting there like an idiot with a grin on his face.


	3. Round 3

sawie this sucks too ^_^; story -

"Anyway, now it's round three! Things get serious from here on out," Prussia said with a serious face. "West, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Germany said, also serious.

"Make out with the person on your right."

Germany turned and saw Sicily, taking a drink of her beer. "I guess that's me!"

"B-but...!"

Prussia still had his serious face on. "But what? It's a dare; you have to. Make out with Sicily."

"You have to!" Drunk-as-hell Sicily climbed on top of Germany, like how Sardinia did to Prussia. Except Sicily was smaller and was kneeling on him. Germany gulped as he looked Sicily's breasts in his face. Her bra was off, and he could see her hard nipples through her shirt. "Come on, silly." He started pitching a tent in his pants. "Kiss me." A huge tent.

Sicily placed her soft, tender lips on Germany's and she felt his tongue push inside her mouth; their tongues licked each other. He grabbed her ass and she whimpered a little before letting out a small moan from the kiss. Germany was horny and drunk and moved his hand from her ass to under her shirt. Sicily gasped as he started to rub her bare breasts, pinching her nipples. He swallowed her gasp with another french kiss.

Prussia and Sardinia just sat there, eyes wide.

Sardinia cleared her throat. "He said 'make out,' not 'have sex!'"

"It's my turn next," Sicily managed to say, "and I...dare myself...to go all the way."

"I second that," Germany said drunkenly.

"You can't do that! It's not even your turn, it's my-" Prussia placed a finger on Sardinia's lips.

"Shh...don't interrupt them," he told her in a quiet voice. "Just let nature take its course and watch the beautiful miracle of reproduction."

She stared at him. "You're sick."

"Kesesesese~"

"Ugh."

"Let's go in the other room then." He stood up and held out his hand.

"But...they...that bastard..." She grabbed his hand anyway, completely confused.

"Hey by the way watch out for the Russia in the next room. He's in the zone when he rides his unicycle and won't move around you if your in his way. I suggest you stay out of the line of fire."

"Um..." Prussia opened the door, but Russia wasn't there. It was just a bear on a unicycle wearing a tiny hat. "That's a bear on a unicycle!"

Prussia shook his head. "No, it's Russia."

From the room they just walked out of, they heard Sicily yell, "France! Yes! More, big brother! More!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sardinia yelled. Suddenly, "Russia" ran into her and she fell, feeling a sharp pain in her back.

Prussia help her up and asked, "Sardinia! Are you okay? I warned you."

Sardinia put her hands on her face. What the hell was happening? I mean, when did Russia and France get here? Wouldn't she have heard them come in?

"Sardinia." Suddenly, Prussia kissed her, his tongue breaking an entry. But it wasn't kicked was just surprised. She met his tongue and let out a moan. Prussia grabbed her ass and squeezed it. She let out another low moan. "Mmm..." It was swallowed up by the kiss.

Prussia moved his hand to the inside of her pants and underwear. He felt her soft, bare ass and moved his fingers to her opening. She gasped as he started to finger her.

"Kesesesese..."

"P-Prussia...mmph..."

He stopped fingering her and laid her down on the ground. "Sardinia, I'm in love with you," he said with such passion that she shuddered a little.

"I am also in love with you, Prussia," she replied passionately. Sardinia took off her shirt and her bra. "Take me now, as I am. Please."

Prussia did as was asked of him and licked up her stomach, all the way up to her breasts. He used his tongue and gently licked her nipples.

"Mmph! Oh...! Yeah...Gilbert..."

"Ha. Using first names now, are we? Alright, Marisol." He undid her pants and pulled them along with her underwear off. Prussia also undressed himself. Sardinia took note of how muscular, handsome, and awesome he was.

Prussia stroked himself a few times and used his pre-cum as lube. "Are you ready?" He politely asked.

"Yes, give me all you've got."

He slowly entered her.

"Mmm...so big...ah!"

"Well, what did you expect? I the awesome Prussia! I can't go around with a small dick! That's totally not awesome." He filled her up and started moving in and out, rubbing against her walls, moving faster with each pump. Sardinia kept moaning.

"Mmph! Ah...oh...mm! P-Prussia! Gilbert! Ah! Mmph! Mm! Ah! Oh, yes! Mmph...! Mmm..." Sardinia blushed, her eyes shut.

Prussia stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Be calm," he said soothingly. "Open your eyes."

Sardinia shook her head.

"Please, open your eyes."

Sardinia again shook her head.

Suddenly his tone changed. "Sardinia! Open your eyes, woman! Hey!"

Sardinia opened her eyes, shocked, but instead of seeing sexy, naked Prussia fucking her, she saw clothed Prussia's concerned and blushing face in her face.

She immediately sat up. "Huh? Wha...? Where am I? What's going on?!"

"Calm down! Calm down," Prussia said.

"Take a deep breath," Sicily told her. Sardinia noticed that her sister was now wearing her bra.

"Is this real? What's happening?" Sardinia asked.

"Calm down," Germany said. "After Prussia called his penis 'Gilbert Jr', you downed so much beer and passed out.

"Well that explains a lot, actually."

"Hey sis, by the way," Sicily asked with a nervous smile, "what were you dreaming about?"

"It felt so real...there was France, Germany was missing, Russia was a bear and riding a unicycle-"

"No, um, I mean what happened during the 'I'm in love with you Prussia, take me now as I am' and all that?"

Sardinia blushed. "Aw shit...did I really say that? Fuck..."

"Yes, you did. When Prussia heard, he couldn't stop blushing at all your comments and moans," Germany told her with a straight face.

Sardinia turned to Prussia. "Yeah...about that...um, you weren't supposed to hear..."

"At least now I know I have a chance!"

"A chance at what?"

"Ha ha, at taking your virginity!"

Sardinia blushed and fell back down on her back (she was sitting, not standing) covering her face with her hands. "Aw shit...the hell did I start?!" Then laughed a little. "So, about that truth or dare game?"


End file.
